


A Hoshidan Visit

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Festival in Hoshido, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy kisses, Hoshido, Kisses, Nohr, Slow Dancing, Tellius, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Elincia and Micaiah visit the Kingdom of Hoshido for a festival. And Micaiah is a little nervous about her new outfit.





	A Hoshidan Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the new banner. Also yall i flipped when I saw Micaiah. So you know this was coming

Elincia was the one who suggested that she and Micaiah should travel to Hoshido. There was a festival going on and the queen wanted to get involved. And that's where she dragged Micaiah, and unintentionally Zelgius into her plan. The second Micaiah entered Hoshido, she found it completely different than Tellius. Almost polar opposites in fact. The atmosphere was so relaxing, so calm. It was so bright and fruitful. It was bustling with energy. It was one thing Micaiah loved most about this place. She originally wanted to spend more time with Zelgius, but this worked just in her favor. They wed holding hands, strolling down the walkway on their way to meet the Hoshidan and Nohrian Prince, Ryoma and Xander. She wondered what kind of individuals they could be.  
"Micaiah!" Elincia said cheerfully. "I can see the princes, come on!" She grasped onto Micaiah's wrist mid sentence. Startled, Micaiah looked at Zelgius before running along with Elincia. Zelgius only waved for now. He was signaling that he wanted to stay behind for now. The priestess nodded and then looked foward. There were two young men ahead, one who donned a red and white yukata, and the other in a black and purple one with a mask of a creature on the side.  
  
"Welcome, Lady Elincia, Lady Micaiah.." The shorter of the two said and bowed.  
"I am Ryoma, high prince of Hoshido. And it is an honor to be treating you two."  
"Greetings!" Elincia bowed back and smiled. "My name is Elincia, Queen of Crimea"  
"And my name is Micaiah." The priestess said softly.  
"Well met." The blonde intervened. "My name is Xander, crown prince of Nohr. It is an honor to meet two of Tellius' finest."  
"Why, thank you, Lord Xander" Elincia said, a little bashfully.  
Micaiah couldn't believe herself right now. In front of three members of royalty? She must be dreaming. However, dream or not, she had to remain calm. She was a representative of Tellius and must a6vt like it.  
"Now that you're here. We have yukatas prepared for you to celebrate the festival with us." Ryoma explained, walking towards the table and handing them both their own yukata, havhng their own signature colors on them.  
"Oh! It looks so beautiful! Thank you Lord Ryoma!" Elincia said out of pure glee.  
Micaiah took the time to admire her yukata. The embroidery, stiching. Everything was so delecate. To top it all off, the clothing had butterflies on them. Which she thought it was a very cute detail.  
"What do you think, Yune..? Do you think it would suit me?"  
The bird was definately there the whole time, like she normally is. Yune tweeted happily and Ryoma began to approach Micaiah.  
"I hope you like it, Lady Micaiah"  
"I-I do! Thank you, Lord Ryoma. It's really beautiful..." She said with a smile.  
"The rooms for changing are towards the back. Once you are ready, we shall walk around. Assorted items are there in the back too." Xander explained.  
"Thank you so much! Both of you!" Elincia said and grabbed Micaiah's wrist again.  
  
Micaiah isn't sure how much excitement she can take from Elincia without laughing. Once the two were in the changing room, Elincia was eager to get out of her usual outfit, as for Micaiah, it took a bit. Getting out of her corset was one ordeal. And off come her tights until she was mainly bare. She was modest but then she slowlt started slipping on the yukata as vest she could.  
"Oh gods... this is tricky..." Micaiah said, a little bit frustrated.  
"Here. Allow me." Elincia offered with a smile.  
"Thank you, Lady Elincia.." Micaiah thanked.  
"No need to call me Lady. After all we're friends!"  
"It would feel wrong of me to not-"  
"I insist!"  
The two were conversing for some time, a little more on the catch up side. Until bith slipped on a pair of sandals and looked in the mirror.  
"Elincia.. what do you think?" Micaiah asked.  
"I think you look beautiful!" Elincia complimented.  
"Thank you... but, do you think... h-he.." Micaiah's face turned red at the thought. What would Zelgius say about this?  
"What do you... Oh! Don't worry a bit. I'm sure he'll love it on you." Elincia reassured the priestess.  
"Thank you... that gives me more confidence!" Micaiah said with a smile.  
"Now.. they're waiting-"  
"Wait!" Micaiah said, grabbing the suzu. "What about the accessories?"  
"I forgot!" Elincia exclaimed and grabbed a random accessory from the box and she dashed outside.  
Micaiah couldn't help but giggle. She followed Elincia suit.  
  
"You both look wonderful!" The Nohrian prince exclaimed.  
"Why thank you. Lord Xander." Elincia replied, spinninf around happily.  
"Now then, it's time for the festival to begin. We are expected to be the dancers for tonight. Though I cannot mentor you, we are expected to dance around at the festival." Ryoma explained.  
"Lord Ike always said I had two left feet..." Elincia replied, a little doubtful.  
"Who cares what Lord Ike says? I'm sure you'll do fine." Despite the fact they were at a festival, she was still bitter about hearing mentions of Ike. As a joke of course.  
"You're right.. I'll do my best!" The queen said, fhe spirit in her rekindled.  
  
The royals and Micaiah began to walk out to the walkways of Hoshido, staying together in a group. It wasn't long until Micaiah heard a very familiar voice behind her.  
"You look... beautiful... my dear maiden.." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Zelgius! You startled me!" The priestess exclaimed ans smiled a bit.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you.. I just wanted to let you know.." He said and let go of her.  
"You know.. they're having a dance of sorts and. I was wondering if you'd do me the honor?" She suggested with a small smile.  
"Of course... Although, I am not a skilled dancer, Micaiah.." Zelgius warned.  
"It's okay. We can both learn together then." She reassured him with a nod. Micaoah then took his hand gently, and fhe two walked side by side. Something they hadn't done before in the open back in Tellis. But here, they are not restricted.  
Once they had arrived at the dance area where Ryoma's elegant dance swayed the Hoshidans, and Xander's charismatic dance of sorts intruiged them, Elincia was learning step by step with Ryoma as best she could of how to dance. Meanwhile, Micaiah ans Zelgius were at each other's side. Holding each other close. Their movements were slow. Everything was completely tuned out. And all their focus was towards each other. Their hands intertwined snd eyes completely fixated on each other.  
"My dear knight... I love you..." the priestess whispered to him softly.  
"As I you, my dear maiden..." he said softly, and soon the two brought their faces close. Dangerously close, one might add. They were ready for something like this. And at that moment, their lips met. Soothing, soft, and serene. Three adjectives to describe this feeling swelling in both of them. Never has a kiss felt so thearaputic. Once they parted for a few seconds. They only resumed giving themselves soft pecks on the lips.  
Zelgius desired more, but that was to be for another time. Just imagining was enough, after all, he was fine with just the lip contact. So rare to recieve in Tellius. But here, they could freelt express themselves here. If there was something they were both thinking, it was this: they never wanted to return to the place they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end we all learned something: i can't write ;>
> 
> Need ideas for my next fic c:


End file.
